


started as a dare

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: alex takes on a bet, which was to get the school's reject to sleep with him. but it wasn't as easy as he initially thought it would've been, and finds himself spiralling down the love hole when he starts hanging out with her.





	started as a dare

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hey! Could you write a winterberg shot but modern au!10 things about you? Thank You! <3
> 
> this is a pretty long one, so beware rawr lmfao
> 
> inspired by '10 things i hate about you'

it started off as a dare.

alex’s friends dared him to get mia winter, a girl that was known for her tomboyish ways and for playing hard-to-get, to sleep with him. they promised him 50 bucks.

alex accepted it, thinking that it would be easily done, especially with his irresistible charms.

boy, was he wrong.

it was a lot harder than he thought it was. despite having all of his charming qualities turned up to the max, mia only responded with insults and burns, and rejected every single one of his initial advances. for some reason, this didn’t make him frustrated. oh no. in fact, it only intrigued him even more. wanting to get closer to mia, he seeks the help of her friend hanna, whom he begged for information, before she finally gave up and told him the blonde’s activities, what she liked, what she disliked, what she believed in.

surprisingly, alex found a lot of things he himself liked, in her. it seemed as if they weren’t so different after all.

oh, and alex begged hanna for mia’s number too.

after his relentless number of advances and numerous texts, mia had accepted his offer, thinking that it would be over and done with, that he’d finally leave her alone.

but he had taken her to an evening carnival by the pier, and took every ride the carnival had to offer, and played every game at every booth. alex convinced mia to let him win her something, but in the end, it was mia who won alex a big teddy, which he embarrassingly took from her. and for the last bit of the night, they ended it off by going on the ferris wheel.

which they inconveniently got stuck on.

they were stuck there for what it seemed to be forever. but in that time, the duo talked, asked each other questions. agreed on each other’s viewpoints on various things, and agreed to disagree on others.

suddenly, it didn’t seem to be an inconvenience anymore.

it most definitely worked in their favour, once their lips simultaneously touched. fireworks exploded at that moment.

literally.

alex realised his growing feelings for mia, and as did the girl. she was a whole lot more scared than he was. she had been broken once by a charming boy who only wanted to be with her in her bed, and not _actually_ be with her. the series of events that came after that were the reasons why she had so many walls up. but, alex proved her wrong. he showed her that he wasn’t like that other guy, that he actually did care for her. and he wasn’t some brainless boy either. she finally realised that after their many late night talks over the phone.

they got together after 1 and half months of cute dates and deep conversations. and sneaky kisses.

however, they agreed to keep it a secret. well, it was more of _mia_  doing the agreeing. alex had proposed the idea.

it wasn’t that he cared about what his ‘friends' thought of his relationship. it was the fear of mia finding out that all of this had only begun of some stupid dare that involved money. sam was the only friend he trusted. all alex really needed was time to tell her in a way that she’d understand. and he needed to do it fast, before his friends got suspicious.

maybe he should’ve told her before they made love.

that night was easily deemed as one of mia’s most important events of her life. for the first time, she felt _loved_. it was more than what it appeared to be. and it was to alex, too. no one had made him feel that way.

it was two days prior to prom when mia found out about the dare.

alex was getting out of the dare, saying that he didn’t want to be part of it anymore, and one of his friends finally figured it out. spotting mia just in front of them, where her locker was situated, he voiced out the terms of the bet and asked if alex had completed it or not. frustrated, the boy asked if it mattered, but after being egged on by the guy and the others, he finally admitted to ‘fucking’ her.

mia felt her heartstrings being ripped apart.

alex wasn’t different. he was just like _him_.

mia slammed her locker door shut, grabbing alex’s attention. the boy’s face fell.

he called out her name and ran after her, but she refused to speak to him. she immediately left the school grounds and cried her heart out in the nearby park.  _he was just like every other damn pig here,_ she bitterly thought.

alex felt sick to his stomach. if only he had told her…

he had gone round her house, but her roommates told him that she hadn’t come home.

after 325 calls, 322 voice mails and 1,262 messages later, mia still hadn’t responded to him. “mia, please.” he broke down in the last voice mail. “i love you."

_i need to fix this. i need to be with her._

calling her the 326th time which obviously led to her voicemail, he said, “i know. i know the last thing you want is to listen to me. but please, at least come to prom.” he begged. “i-i just need to see you. please, angel.” he squeezed his eyes shut, in hopes of the tears to stop rolling down his face. “i love you.”

mia read every single message, which were all paragraphs by the way, and listened to every single voicemail. she hated the fact that he told her that he loved her. she didn’t want to believe him.

but deep down inside, she did believe it. she believed him. she believed every single word he said, be it on the voicemails, or in the texts.

that was because _she_ loved _him_.

and she loved him to the point that she willed herself to go to that stupid prom. just to see him.

just to see him one last time. she sure as hell wasn’t going to go to his graduation, and ever see him again after he left the school.

alex spotted mia walk into the sports hall, looking as gorgeous as ever.

he immediately walked up to the stage, grabbing a mic from sam, who was the DJ that night. he turned off the music, which grabbed everyone’s attention, including mia’s.

her eyebrows furrowed. _what was he doing?_

“a few months ago, if you told me that i was going to fall in love sooner or later, i would’ve laughed in your face.” alex started. “but if you told me this now, i would’ve told you that it’s already happened.”

“a few months ago, i made a huge mistake. i accepted a stupid dare, a bet, that i could get this wonderful girl to sleep with me. but the more time i spent with her, the more distant i got from my original intentions, and the more i started liking her. we kissed on a ferris wheel that stopped moving for hours, yet i felt as if i wanted it to stay stuck for a few more. and from then, i started falling. fast. hard.”

the boy took a deep breath, before continuing. “and that girl is mia amalie winter.”

everyone turned to look at the shell-shocked girl.

alex’s speech didn't stop there. “she makes me feel so _normal_. she makes me feel like i can be myself, without putting up an act. she taught me that it didn’t matter what others thought, as long as you stayed true to yourself. and that’s what i’m doing now.”

a tear fell from mia’s eye. 

“i love this woman. she’s been hurt so many times, has to hear all of your stupid, ugly words, yet she’s the strongest amongst all of us. and i don’t care what you think. not anymore.”

alex got down from the stage, walking towards mia. “i only care about her.”

he wiped away the girl’s tears. “tell me,” he whispered, “tell me we need to be together.”

the words got stuck in mia’s throat. unable to say anything, she starts backing away from alex, and started walking towards the exit.

alex’s heart tore in two.

mia stopped. _people need people_ , she recalled alex’s words from that beautiful night.

and she needed to be with alex.

spinning around on her heels, she ran back to alex, and jumped into his embrace.

the audience cheered.

“i love you, too.” she had finally said the words, and finally, the duo reconciled with a kiss.

maybe it had started off as a dare, but ended up becoming something so more than that.


End file.
